


Пятница, только не говори, что я их сломал?

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Protective Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Я гений, — пожал плечами Питер. — А ещё я из будущего, Ница. Не выдавай меня. И включи ещё, пожалуйста, протокол «Заботливый родитель».
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Питер устало вздохнул. Он ещё не привык к этому времени. Если честно, то его уже начинало бесить, что ему снова пятнадцать. И кто ему продаст алкоголь или сигареты? Пфф, вот именно, таких ещё и поискать нужно.

Нет, Паркер, конечно, находил, ведь фактически ему было двадцать два, не считая пяти лет, когда он был мёртв. Но сейчас всё иначе. Питер просто засиделся в лаборатории, прогремел взрыв — и всё. Он уже в своём подростковом теле. Черт, это было совсем не круто.

Особенно то, что сейчас у него не было лаборатории, но зато почему-то сохранился костюм Железного Паука. Окей, один плюс найден. Уже неплохо, совсем неплохо.

Можно и к минусам вернуться. Ну, во-первых, вот-вот должна была начаться так называемая Гражданская война. И её нужно было как-то прекратить. И это было нелегко, ведь сейчас они с Тони не были знакомы.

Однако он был жив. Железный человек жив. И у Питера был шанс изменить будущее. "Как?"— это уже совершенно другой вопрос.

Хотя варианты определенно были. Например, показать им одинаковые и подлинные документы, не? Ну, а если это не поможет, то можно заставить сыграть их в монополию. Главное, чтобы не в мафию. А-то они переубивают друг друга по-настоящему.

— Пока, тётя Мэй, я в школу, — бросил Паркер, хотя не собирался туда идти.

Конечно, он что зря вчера взламывал школьный сайт? Это было не так уж и сложно, учитывая, что Пит работал на Фьюри. Это было, скажем так, взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, хотя всё чаще и чаще парень посылал агента (особенно, когда тот вламывался в его личную жизнь).

Взламывать сайты — это, конечно, круто, но Эм Джей не была бы впечатлена, нет, она бы сказала, что даже бета-версии работают лучше, чем их школьный сайт.

Ладно, она была в чем-то права, но всё же! Ладно, ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

На базу Мстителей было не так уж и просто попасть, хотя бы вспоминая камеры. Слава всему святому, что у Питера остался его костюм, в противном случае пришлось бы ехать на метро или на другом скучном транспорте.

Паркер вошёл в переулок, и железный костюм облепил его тело. Отлично. Парень прикусил губу, после чего слегка неуверенно позвал:

— Карен?

— Да, босс? — спросила его ИИ. — Провести самый короткий путь до места назначения?

— Да, спасибо, — улыбнулся Паук сквозь маску.

Перед глазами появилась картинка. Он начал действовать. Торопиться было нельзя, но и затягивать тоже. Даже забавно, от его действий зависело столько жизней. Даже больше, чем обычно. Ладно, соберись, давай же.

Время пролетело быстро, и Питер даже и не заметил, как оказался на месте.

— Карен, включи режим невидимки, — тихо произнес Паркер.

— Готово, босс, — ответила ему она.

Ох, ему всегда становилось спокойнее, когда он слышал её голос. В нем было всегда множество разных эмоций, которые никак не считались с понятием неживого существа.

Тело Питера засветилось слабыми искрами на долю секунды, после чего он исчез. Черт, это было так привычно, такое ощущение, что он был далеко, был в своём времени. Грустненько.

Паркер влез в открытое окно. Что ж, это не было чем-то феноменальным, если честно. Он уже не ребёнок, парень даже влезал пару раз в группировки ГИДРЫ. Из-за этих миссий ему пришлось выучить несколько языков, включая русский, хотя испанский ему так и не дался.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся парень, идя по потолку.

Пока всё выходило не так уж и плохо, странно даже. Но когда же у него всё было гладко.

— Мне стоит предупредить, что мои сенсоры засекли Вас? — донёсся голос с потолка.

— Рад тебя слышать, Пятница, — улыбнулся Питер. — Включи, пожалуйста, протокол «Нейтральная зона».

— Откуда Вы знаете про него? — спросила она, стараясь не выдавать своего «удивления».

— Я гений, — пожал плечами Питер. — А ещё я из будущего, Ница. Не выдавай меня. И включи ещё, пожалуйста, протокол «Заботливый родитель».

ИскИн задумалась на пару минут, наверное, выполняла кое-какие протоколы, сверяя, можно ли это проникновение скрыть от своего создателя, который, к тому же, был на задании с другими Мстителями.

Паркер несколько волновался: его могли сдать, и тогда провернуть это дело было бы намного сложнее. Парень выключил невидимость своего костюма и снял маску, ожидая вердикта Пятницы. Пит поднял голову, чтобы она могла его прекрасно видеть.

— О, — вдруг глухо произнесла ИскИн. — Вы очень похожи на босса.

— Меня зовут Питер, и в моем будущем Тони умер, пожертвовав собой, — грустно сказал ему он. — Но я сейчас здесь, и я могу всё исправить. Только мне, боюсь, понадобится твоя помощь.

— Не верю, что у него есть сын, — Ница перестала обращать на него внимание, а также и на протесты, что он не сын Тони. — Включаю протоколы «Нейтральная зона» и «Заботливый родитель».

В итоге через десять минут Паркер уже уткнулся в новые записи, попивая кофе и поедая пончики. Наконец-то нормальная еда. Без обид, но тётя Мэй совершенно не умела готовить. Именно поэтому они часто ужинали в кафе.

— Мы должны предотвратить разделение Мстителей, Ница, — задумчиво произнёс парень. — Они же, как дети, только в супергеройских костюмах.

— О, это точно, — хихикнула она. — По моим расчётам, босс вернётся через два часа пятнадцать минут.

— Мы успеем, — твёрдо произнёс Питер. — Мне нужно сделать кое-куда звонок. Можешь меня связать с одним человеком в ЩИТе?

— Ты уверен? — неуверенно спросила Пятница, на что тот лишь кивнул. — Такой же самоуверенный, как и твой отец.

— Эй! — возмутился Паркер. Послышались гудки. — А теперь удивляйся, как я прекрасно играю. Хайль ГИДРА, — это было первое, что услышал агент на той стороне, дальше он говорил сугубо на русском. — Здесь нужен Зимний солдат. Новый протокол, Старк должен сегодня же умереть. Подтверждающий протокол 0235, — напоследок добавил Пит.

— Протокол 0235? — переспросил мужчина. — Неужели всё так серьёзно? Высылаю его немедленно. Он будет около SI через полчаса. Верно?

— Да, Хайль ГИДРА, — после чего сразу же отключился.

Это было не так уж и легко. Если бы его голос дрогнул, то всё бы полетело в тартарары. Нет, у Паркера нет права на ошибку. Он и так их в будущем много совершит. Сейчас у него появился шанс, и он не упустит его, исправив всё в корне. Ох, сейчас Пит собирался копаться в мозгах Баки, чтобы привести его в норму. Барнс был связующим звеном, которое могло всё исправить.

— Неплохо, верно? — слабо улыбнулся Питер.

— Самое подходящее слово, — слегка язвительно ответила ему Пятница. — Но я не ожидала, что Вы владеете русским.

— Крайние меры, Ница, — вздохнул он. — Можешь проследить, чтобы никто, вообще никто, не поднимался на верхние этажи? Лишние глаза нам не нужны, а я пока пойду ловить Барнса.

Паркер снова надел на себя маску и вылез в окно. Джеймс был прекрасным (здесь можно и закончить предложение) убийцей, он был натренирован и ни к чему не привязан. Пит собирался это исправить.

Было довольно-таки проблематично найти Баки, но он сделал это, приземлившись рядом.

— Хайль ГИДРА, — до боли заученная фраза, и оружие мужчины опускается. Он ожидает приказа. Что ж, можно и так. — Грузовой вагон, один, возвращение на Родину, добросердечный, девять, печь, рассвет, семнадцать, ржавый, желание, — Питер произнёс тот самый код активации, только задом наперёд.

Джеймс взялся за голову, едва сдерживая крик. Неожиданно он почувствовал чью-то тёплую руку на плече и тихий, но уверенный голос:

— Я помогу тебе.

И он почему-то поверил. Барнс не мог поверить, что это всё произошло с ним. Воспоминание и осознание медленно приходили к нему. Боже, это же просто глупый кошмар? Ведь какой-то малолетка схватил его за талию, выстрелил паутиной из запястья, и в следующую секунду они полетели к окну огромного здания.

Старк Индастриз, верно? Баки не мог быть полностью уверенным в своих мыслях. Сейчас он был ни в чем не уверен. Ох да, у него металлическая рука, оружие за спиной и полный беспорядок в голове. Ох, это плохо. Очень плохо.

— Я Питер, — он снял маску, протягивая руку. — У нас не так уж много времени, чтобы удалить код.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — возразил Барнс. — Я плохой парень, не забыл?

— У меня прекрасная полуфотографическая память, — фыркнул он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Если ты не будешь упираться, то вскоре увидишь своего Стиви.

Мужчина вздрогнул от знакомого имени. Ох, он же чёртов Капитан Америка. Черт, они слишком долго не виделись. Пора это исправить. Баки согласился на эту процедуру, поэтому уже через полчаса чувствовал себя намного лучше, как будто все оковы упали.

— Босс прибудет через сорок минут, — неожиданно послышался голос с потолка.

— Это Пятница, — объяснил Паркер. — И она просто прелесть. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Может, сыграем в монополию? Хей, я думаю, что ты не знаешь правила, но сейчас это именно то, что нам нужно.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Баки. — Рассказывай, что нужно делать. Хм, я не знал, что у Старка есть сын, — ему не хотелось думать, что это выглядело слишком странно.

— Я не его... — начал было Питер, но потом отмахнулся. — Ладно, не так уж и важно. Я как бы не совсем из этого времени.

Барнс закатил глаза: то ли принимая за шутку, то ли уже не воспринимая всё это дерьмо.

Паркер улыбнулся. Всё-таки протоколы — дело нужное.

***

Тони уже устал. Ему не нравилось то, что происходило с командой. Общий язык стало находить всё труднее и труднее. Так ещё и этот договор, который ещё предстояло всем подписать. Хотелось просто кричать, да, именно это. А что можно ещё предпринять в такой ситуации?

— Пятница? — позвал её Старк. Ответа не последовало пару секунд, и он начал уже волноваться. — Эй?

— Видишь, даже твоя техника тебя не слушает, — фыркнул Бартон. — Почему это должны делать мы?

— Да, босс? — наконец-то отозвалась ИскИн. — Мне нужно Вам кое-что сообщить. Не волнуйтесь, хорошо?

— Пятница, ты делаешь только хуже. Что случилось? — требовательно произнёс Тони.

— Ну, за этой дверью подросток из будущего и мистер Барнс, — невозмутимо ответила она. — И да, Питер просил передать мистеру Роджерсу, что хранить такие секреты от друзей нехорошо.

Старк сразу же бросил взгляд на Кэпа, который в свою очередь переглянулся с Наташей. Черт, ему это совершенно не нравилось. И почему это он совершенно не понимал, что происходит. И с каких это пор кто-то посторонний командует в его башне?

— Тони, эм, — неуверенно произнёс Стив. — Барнс — это мой друг детства. И, вроде как, ему промыла мозги ГИДРА, и он убил твоих родителей. И прости, что не сказал раньше, наверное, я не знал, как лучше преподнести эту… новость?

— Черт, — прошипел Железный человек. — Это… Это не может быть правдой, — мужчина сделал глубокий вдох. — Тебе повезло, что у меня буквально нет сердца. Ладно. Нам нужно поговорить наедине.

— А разве нас не ждёт таинственный гость, м? — поинтересовалась Романофф. — Хотя да, вам определённо нужно поговорить. Снять с себя всю эту, ну знаете, напряжённость.

— Прямо как в Будапеште, — добавил Клинт, после чего они оба переглянулись и усмехнулись.

Ладно, это было странно. И почему они никогда не рассказывали, что там произошло? Хотя сейчас у них другие проблемы. Подумать только: его родителей убили, а тот, кто это сделал, сидит прямо за дверью. Нет, Тони рад, что не сам узнал эту информацию, пусть его и подтолкнул этот странный ребёнок из будущего. Кстати, о нем.

— И почему это ты его слушаешься, а не меня? — возмутился Старк.

— Ну, во-первых, Питер не угрожал переписать мою программу, — начала Пятница. Кажется, это надолго. — Ещё он милый. Просто Ваша уменьшенная копия, босс, только не такая ворчливая. И кофе он пьёт меньше, чем Вы. И Питер спрашивает, достаточно ли вы все готовы войти?

— Перепишу же программу, — сердито произнёс Тони.

Хотя, было немного страшно. Барнс убил его родителей. Бог с ним с отцом, он убил его маму. Это была самая главная потеря в его жизни. И теперь правда открылась.

Стив тоже не знал, как правильно поступить. Баки его друг, но он боялся, что не сможет его защитить. Хотя сейчас нужно думать о другом. Не навредит ли Джеймс подростку?

— Я открываю, — наконец-то произнесла ИскИн, впуская их внутрь.

Они ожидали увидеть всё, что угодно, но никак не это. Баки и Питер просто играли в монополию, попивая кофе и поедая пончики. Черт, да этому парнишке пятнадцать-то есть? А десять? И какого черта на нем какой-то странный железный (не совсем) костюм?

— Привет всем, не хотите присоединиться? — весело спросил их он. — Ох, ладно, я Питер Паркер. И я вроде как выигрываю. А с ним вы, наверное, знакомы. Я полностью удалил код, можете не благодарить. Пятница, только не говори, что я их сломал?

— Эм, нет, парень, я просто в шоке, — произнес Тони. — Ты смог взломать Пятницу…

— Меня невозможно взломать, — обиделась на это заявление она. — Просто Питер знал нужные протоколы, и он уж приятнее, чем Вы, босс, без обид.

Ладно, ему можно было немного постоять в шоке, верно? Слишком много информации. Почему этот Паркер так много знает? Неужели они были достаточно близки? Нет-нет, да он ребёнок. А у него просто не может быть детей. Эти две вещи просто несовместимы.

Пока Стив и Баки обнимались и просто болтали, пытаясь наверстать упущенные года, парень раскладывал фишки на игральной доске.

— В покер играть не совсем легально, — объяснил он свои действия. — Сыграем? Так думать легче.

Ох, и что ему на это ответить? Ему нужно было как-то полностью уничтожить ГИДРУ, а не играть в настольные игры. Но мужчина всё-таки кивнул, ссылаясь на усталость (но это было просто очарование Питера).

Игра началась неплохо, он даже купил первую карточку, как удача отвернулась от него.

— И как ты только смог миллиардером стать, — закатила глаза Наташа.

— Я не виноват, в этой игре не нужно ничего строить, — возмутился Тони. — Тут чистое везение. Кстати, о везении. Откуда у тебя такой костюм, шкет?

Питер поднял взгляд, и в нем что-то изменилось. Так называл его только один человек, который мёртв в его времени, но сейчас жив.

— Я доработал костюм Железного паука, который Вы мне отдали, — пожал плечами Паркер. Боже, это странно. Зачем ему создавать ему его и добавлять в супергеройское имя «железный»? — Вы банкрот, мистер Старк. Без обид, но в личной жизни у Вас идут дела лучше, чем в игре. Передавайте привет Пеппер.

Ох, все-таки хорошо, что у него нет сердца. А то бы давно с приступом на полу валялся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!  
> Я сделала это 🌈 🌈 🌈

Тони уставился в потолок своей комнаты. Его родители не просто умерли, а были убиты зимним солдатом, который находился в этом же здании. Да, он теперь был хорошим, но это никак не отменял того факта, что Старку было очень больно.

Ах да, а ещё странный мальчик из будущего. Как он мог такое забыть? Сегодня всё становилось всё хуже и хуже.

— Тони? Можно? — перед ним появился Капитан Америка. Он не улыбался, как на плакатах, нет, его голова была опущена, а плечи проникли. — Слушай, я хочу извиниться. Но пойми меня! Это был Баки и…

— Просто оставь меня одного, хорошо? — ответил на это мужчина. — ПЯТНИЦА, выпроводи его отсюда. Пусть он не мешает мне.

— А я бы послушала его, босс, — донёсся голос ИскИна. — Может, ты услышишь что-то важное.

— А я бы нет, — Тони отвернулся.

Было больно. Почему Роджерс скрывал от него это? Это же были его родители. Ох, его сердце бешено колотилось, а ладони сжимались.

— Хей, мистер Роджерс, — неожиданно в комнате появился Питер, — я думаю, что ты немного упустил свой шанс. Ты должен был рассказать намного раньше. Воняет лицемерием, не считаешь?

Паркер критически смотрел на Стива, как будто решал, стоит ли он его внимания. Тони удивлённо уставился на них, очевидно, не ожидая такого конфликта.

— Ты должен меня понять. А я-то думал, что ты на стороне Баки, — оборвал его капитан.

— Я? Ты ошибаешься. Мне просто нужно удержать взрослых детей, то есть Мстителей, вместе. В сумме я не спал несколько дней, и у меня слишком много дел, чтобы сохранить эти чёртовы жизни. Ты не пуп Земли, мистер Роджерс.

Питер Паркер чёртов манипулятор. Ну типа того. Все эти настольные игры? Шутки? Улыбки? Всё это было не просто так. Известие об убийстве родителей Тони не должно было разбить команду. Нет. Не в этот раз. Питеру нужно было усыпить их бдительность. Поэтому он ещё, возможно, успокоил их газом, который притупил отрицательные эмоции. Наука, вперёд, юху!

— Но, на самом деле, вы оба должны поговорить, — парень посмотрел на обоих. — Я уже упоминал, что Мстители не должны распасться, да? Итак, я опять это повторяю. Потому что впереди будет такое merda*, с которым невозможно справиться поодиночке.

Тони смутно слышал в его словах логику, но сейчас было сложно переваривать информацию. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что Говард не был виноват в аварии. Боже. Как такое вообще возможно?

— На данный момент, мне все равно, — Старк презрительно посмотрел на Стива. — Мне нужно время. Мне просто нужно чёртово время!

— Да, я… Я понимаю, — Роджерс отступил на пару шагов назад. — Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, — после чего развернулся и вышел из лаборатории.

Питер никуда не делся, но он ничего и не говорил. Тони не знал, кто это был. Но внешне он был похож на него, и его слушалась ПЯТНИЦА. Так что могло ли быть? Да не, бред какой-то.

— Ты должен мне ещё что-то сказать? — спросил Тони, размышляя, стоит ли ему выпить водки.

— Я бы не хотел многое от тебя скрывать, — он пожал плечами. — Я все ещё немного боюсь временного парадокса, потому что путешествие во времени — это до сих пор не самая изученная наука. Ну, Харли объяснил бы лучше.

— Харли?

— Ну да, парень из Теннесси, — хихикнул Паркер. — Ты нас познакомил несколько лет назад. К тому же, мы вместе учились в MIT.

— У тебя «железный» костюм. Почему я сделал тебе его? Мы были близки? Зачем мне это было делать?

— Я был твоим протеже, — парень сглотнул, вмиг теряя свой настрой. — Так что да… Не удивительно, что ты сделал мне костюм. Безопасность и всё такое. Так уж вышло, что у меня совершенно нет режима самосохранения.

Тони слегка нахмурился, делая в голове расчёты. Сколько было этому парню? Лет двадцать? Не слишком ли он молод, чтобы быть супергероем? Однако он был достаточно спокойным, особенно, рядом с Барнсом, убийцей. А сейчас на вид ему было вообще двенадцать. Ну, тринадцать максимум.

Что с ним вообще было не так? В двадцатилетнем возрасте он набухивался в хлам и кадрил девчонок, а не пытался спасти мир. Разве не было никого другого, кто справиться с этим?

— Слушай, мне жаль, — Питер сделал вздох. — Ты не должен был узнать об этом так. Но в прошлый раз всё было намного хуже. Мстители распались. Роджерс должен был сразу тебе всё рассказать.

— О да, он должен был! Они были моими родителями, — он сжал ладони. — Моими родителями… Почему он решил, что имеет право утаивать от меня эту информацию?

— В основном, он мудак и лицемер, — ответил ему Паркер. — Он ставит жизнь Баки выше любой жизни. Даже своей. Хотя Барнс такая же жертва, Роджерс все равно виноват, что не рассказал тебе.

На самом деле, сейчас этот парнишка мыслить вроде как здраво, но в голове у Старка всё ещё были сомнения: как они могли познакомиться вообще? У них была достаточно большая разница в возрасте, и пока что Тони ничего не слышал о Питере из своего времени.

Что-то было определённо не так. К тому же, на вид Питер был ребёнком, из-за чего его было иногда сложно воспринимать всерьёз. Ну, у него в детстве всегда были такие проблемы. Его никто раньше не слушал, хотя Тони поступил в MIT, когда ему было пятнадцать, а это о многом говорит, да?

Старк изменил весь мир, изобретая и изобретая новые технологии. Жаль, конечно, что эти технологии не смогут оживить его родителей. На такое даже его машины не были способны.

— Может, сыграем в карты? — спросил его Питер.

— Я не в настроении, — оборвал его мужчина. — Игры ничего не изменят. Мне просто нужно выпить, много выпить, и потом, может быть, я буду в порядке.

— А я люблю карточные игры, они отвлекают меня, — он пожал плечами. — Ни алкоголь, ни наркотики на меня не действуют, так что мне нужно было выкручиваться. Хотя мой психотерапевт говорит, что у меня всё ещё нездоровые способы совладания. Она все время повторяет, что у двадцатидвухлетнего меня слишком много психологических проблем. Как будто так легко послать все schifoso** воспоминания, которые отрицательно повлияли на мою психику?

Окей, кажется, что и у этого парня были свои проблемы. Много проблем. Пеппер хотела заставить ходить Тони к психотерапевту, но не вышло-не фортануло. Он посчитал это тратой времени и денег. Он все равно был в порядке (нет).

— Хорошо, что водка действует на меня, — пробормотал мужчина, хотя в голове у него было немного другое.

Почему дерьмо продолжает случаться? Разве он много просил? Он и так был супергероем, и его жизнь всегда висела на волоске. Почему всё только становится хуже? Не биться же ему головой о стену. Все равно ничего не изменится.

— Да, но карточные игры не разрушают печень, — резонно добавил Питер.

— Я супергерой, так что я все равно умру рано. Какое мне дело до состояния моей печени?

Питер нахмурился, отворачиваясь. А Тони лишь на это усмехнулся, сделав свой первый глоток водки за сегодня. Алкоголь приятно обжег горло, и Старк привычно сморщился. Ещё пару стопок — и жизнь станет намного легче.

— У тебя с Пеппер будет дочь, — неожиданно произнёс Паркер. — Ты должен жить ради неё. Она очень любит тебя, знаешь?

— Что? Какой это будет год?

— Морган родится в 2019. Она потрясающая. Она милая и умная. Очень умная.

Боже, 2019… Это же через три года, да? Его дочь родится через три года. Это… Это так странно. Он будет отцом. Это казалось чем-то нереальным.

— Тони, у тебя есть причины жить, — Питер посмотрел ему в глаза. — Да, впереди нас ждёт дерьмо, но я здесь именно для того, чтобы всё исправить.

Тони закрыл глаза, выпивая залпом ещё одну стопку водки. Да, знакомство с Наташей не сделало его лучше. Но сейчас… Сейчас было слишком много информации. Он был растерян. И вообще, как он может быть нормальным отцом, если его отец — это Говард?

— Морган — это твоя любимица, — продолжил Питер, как будто понял, о чем тот думал. — Ты с ней проводил всё свое свободное время. Серьёзно, вы с ней очень хорошо ладили.

— Я же мёртв в будущем, да? — Тони всегда был проницательным.

— Ты пожертвовал собой, Тони, потому что никто не удосужился это сделать. Потому что Танос был мудаком, но именно благодаря тебе мы одержали победу. Я… Я просто хочу это исправить. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Старк вздохнул. Наверное, они были близки с Паркером. Почему ему казалось, что они были семьёй? Питер с такой нежностью говорил о Морган, как будто она была его сестрой. Кажется, его семья со временем станет только больше.

Смерть его родителей — это всё ещё тяжёлый груз. Ему всё ещё будет непросто, но сейчас алкоголь затуманивает его мысли. Или это что-то другое?

— Ладно, давай сделаем это, — Старк отодвинул бутылку водки. — Мы одержим победу любой ценой.

— Нет, — парень покачал головой. — Мы любой ценой сохраним мир, и не умрет при этом. Оба. В этот раз никто не умрет. В этот раз никаких жертв.

Тони вздохнул на это. Здесь не было никакой гарантии. Он мог умереть. Но… Но сейчас он будет пытаться жить. Хотя бы ради своей нынешней и будущей семьи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merda* - дерьмо по-итальянски  
> Schifoso** - "херовые" по-итальянски  
> И с наступающим Новым годом =)  
> Всем желаю вдохновения и быстро находить новые фанфики 👑👑👑


End file.
